Valiant
| date=51825.4 (2374)| episode=6x22| production=546| airdate=6 May 1998| written=Ronald D. Moore| director= | |}} Jake and Nog encounter several exceptional Starfleet cadets who are determined to destroy a powerful Jem'Hadar warship. Summary While on the way to Ferenginar, Jake and Nog are attacked by a Jem'Hadar vessel. After been suddenly beamed aboard the U.S.S. Valiant, a Defiant-class warship, Nog recognizes the crew as Red Squad, an elite corps of Starfleet cadets. The 22-year-old captain, Tim Watters, explains that his crew became trapped in Dominion space when the war broke out while originally on a training mission. All of the regular officers were killed. But before he died, the captain ordered Watters to assume command. With Starfleet unaware of the situation and unable to contact them, Watters is trying to complete the Valiant's mission to gather data on a new Dominion battleship. Caught up in Watters's fervor, Nog agrees to join the crew as Chief Engineer. While Nog and Watters hit it off, the captain is less enamored of Jake, the only civilian on the ship. When a member of his crew, Chief Collins, becomes homesick after speaking with Jake, Watters calls Jake into his office and warns him to stay away from her. Nog successfully completes his first assignment, which is to adjust the Valiant's warp capabilities, by making the same modifications he once saw O'Brien make to the Defiant. He proudly tells Jake of his accomplishment, but his friend is upset that Nog joined the Squad so quickly. The crew carries out their mission without being detected, but Watters rallies them to now attempt to destroy the enemy ship. Although Jake says that the plan is too risky, Watters only has to remind the group that they're Red Squad — capable of doing anything — and the room erupts in cheers. Even Nog gives the plan his support. Later, Jake confronts his friend over what he believes is a suicide mission and reveals that he has spoken with Collins against orders. Watters, secretly watching on a monitor, has Jake arrested and sent to the Brig. The battle begins, and the Valiant sustains heavy damage. When the torpedo specially rigged to destroy the Dominion ship doesn't work, the enemy retaliates by unleashing an all-out attack. Soon, Nog and Collins are the only two left standing. After freeing Jake from the Brig, the three manage to flee in an escape pod moments before the Valiant explodes. The Defiant picks up the three survivors, and Nog, shaken by the experience, resigns from Red Squad. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Dorian Collins • Jadzia Dax • Karen Farris • Kira Nerys • Seth Matthews • Morn • Nog • Odo • Parton • Quark • Riley Aldrin Shepard • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Tim Watters • Worf, son of Mogh John F. Kennedy • Miles O'Brien • Rom • Joseph Sisko • Zek Locations :Deep Space 9 • Quark's • Starbase 257 Cardassia • Earth • El-Gatark • Ferenginar • Kepla sector • Luna • Sea of Clouds • Sol system • Tycho City Starships : ( ) • Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( ) • ( ) Cardassian battle cruiser • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Jem'Hadar States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Federation News Service • Red Squad • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Starfleet Academy Other references :antimatter • attack pattern • battlefield commission • bulkhead • cadet • "Cardie" • chief • cloaking device • coffee • cordafin • defense perimeter • delta radiation • deuterium • Dominion War • emergency forcefield • escape pod • Grand Nagus • hull breach • life support • "lunar schooner" • moon • phaser • phaser rifle • plasma relay • probe • quantum torpedo • raktajino • ready room • registry number • replicator • torpedo guidance system • viterium • warp drive Appendices Related stories *The ''Strange New Worlds III short story "Dorian's Diary" takes the form of a diary of which Collins documents her experiences in the months following the destruction of the Valiant. *The reference book Celebrations establishes that at least two awards commemorating Red Squad were created by Starfleet Academy to be awarded to exceptional cadets. Background Notable cast and crew *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Aron Eisenberg as Nog Connections External links * * Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 6